


The Adventures of the Little Lost Dwarf

by MidnightAngel51



Series: The Adventures of the Little Lost Dwarf [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Dwarf Women, Gen, Hinterlands, Trolls, Wildhammer, Wolf Pack, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightAngel51/pseuds/MidnightAngel51
Summary: In the Hinterlands lies a Wildhammer Dwarf settlement named Aerie Peak. Within the stone structure, resides a young Dwarf lass named Raenywnn. Raised by an abusive father, and a mother that enabled him, she strikes up a deal with her friends to steal some of the gryphons. Unfortunately for Rae, this goes tragically wrong, and thus begins The Adventures of the Little Lost Dwarf.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Raenwynn is a wildhammer Dwarf character on World Of Warcraft created by myself. Her IC blog can be found at: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/raenwynnnemophilist

The cement ground was cold and filled with uncomfortable cracks, and a musty skunk smell filled the crevice where four Dwarven children were lounging. A low murmur of voices and laughter filled the area as they passed around a wooden pipe overflowing with peacebloom, and a thick stream of grey smoke emanating from the buds.

When it came around to me, I gladly took a long drag, holding it in until I felt like my lungs were going to burst. I passed it on right before I doubled over in a fit of coughing that racked my ribs with a slight pain. The carefree light headedness afterwards was blissful, and much needed as the week had been long, painful, and full of terrors. Raenwynn was barely 9, and yet she felt like she had faced many horrors.

“Where is yer da, Rae?”

I slowly looked up at the overweight Dwarf child in front of me, and smirked. “Where do ye think, Thatig? Passed oot drunk on me mammy’s nice carpet. I bet ye he even left a puddle of vomit for me mammy to clean up if she even comes home tonight.” The 4 Dwarves burst out in laughter; they always made fun of their troubles to help cope with them.

“Hey Thatig, ye ever fly one the gryphons yet? I bet ye they are nae as hard to ride as oor elders say.” I took another drag of peacebloom and looked at everyone, seeing how they reacted. The other three Dwarves were looking at me blank faced and silent. “Och, come on! Did yer mammy give ye a face full o’ boot ye worm livered bairn stealin’ gobshyte? Let’s go get us a bloody gryphon!” I stood up and started walking out, towards one of the many gryphon keeps. I could hear shuffling feet behind me, and some giggles. A proud smirk appeared on my face, and a boost of confidence in my step.

The gryphon keep smelled like dried dung, and fresh hay. No ceiling or walls existed; the keeps were kept outside unless the weather was too harsh. 5 gryphons were in their proper beds, guarded by one dwarf. The plan was to have Thatig distract the guard while Bromir, Jailtain, and myself coerced 3 of the gryphons away. It was said they really liked snacks, and so we had grabbed a bucket full of them.

Thatig approached the guard, who happened to be his older brother, and said their mammy needed their help for a moment. Thatig’s brother, stupid, nether blasted dwarf as he was, went right along with it and they wandered off. Knowing there wasn’t much time, we all hurried over and began feeding the treats to three of the gryphons, one red, one brown, and one white. I looked in the eyes of mine and asked if I could have a ride. The gryphon bowed its head in acquiescence “Quickly now, up we go.”

 

I stepped up onto the gryphon’s bed and let it sniff me before climbing onto its high back. The gryphon gave a squawk and spread it’s magnificent white wings. I held on with all my strength, suddenly feeling like this was not a good idea after all.

The frigid air suddenly swept up and hit me in the face as we soared up into the blue sky. It was frightening yet so exhilarating, cold yet warm from the adrenaline. I let out a wild laugh, and roared loudly. The valley below was a blur of green, red, and yellow; I could see lakes move quickly by, and the dips and rises of the hills. It was so beautiful.

Something whizzed by my face, and nicked my left eyebrow causing blood to ooze into my eye. A second later the gryphon let out a pained squawk and was suddenly heading down towards that ground at an alarmingly fast pace. Fear gripped my throat and a silent scream tried to escape. Cold air refused to enter my aching lungs, and I began to see black spots fleck my vision. Was this how it ended? I wondered to myself right before we hit the ground.


	2. After the Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After falling off the Gryphon, Rae wakes up and struggles to stay alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raenwynn Nemophilist is a Wildhammer Dwarf on World of Warcraft created by myself. IC blog can be found at: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/raenwynnnemophilist.

Cold air bit through the little clothing I had on, and the cold mushy ground underneath only added to it. My body hurt all over, and I could only open my right eye. The left one was swollen shut, dried blood caked down it and all over my face. I could feel it crumble as I grimaced in pain. I laid there, cold and wet, freezing nearly to my death, for what seemed hours before I was able to turn my head the slightest bit and look around without black dots dancing across my vision. The tall, broad trees spun and warped as I moved my head. Finally, they stopped moving, and I could see without the urge to vomit. 

For many hours, I laid there, moving slightly more and more each time. If I didn’t at least try, I would surely die, either from blood loss or hypothermia, whichever came quickest. Finally, I could move my fingers, and then my hands. Very slowly, I rolled onto my side, feeling as if I was being beaten every time something moved. My eyes met those of the dead gryphon, the one I had ridden. Part of me wondered if it had died in an effort to save me. Tears rolled down my dirty cheeks, creaking tracks. I slowly reached out a hand and closed it’s eyes, thankful for it’s sacrifice. 

Already my eyes were beginning to droop in fatigue; the effort I had taken to move my limbs had exhausted the little energy I had conserved. This of course provided a very big problem. If I could barely move, how was I going to hunt to restore the energy I needed to heal? How was I going to keep myself from obtaining hypothermia? What if an animal came and decided I was more foe than friend? These questions flew through my head, and I began to shake in shock, whimpering like a lost pup. This was the end, wasn’t it? 

I berated myself inside my head; this was not the end. If I could survive abusive parents as a child, I could survive this. I would not give up. Doing the only thing I could think of doing to solve one of the problems, I took the belt knife at my hip and began disemboweling the gryphon, crying for it as I did so. I set aside the liver, and the heart for nourishment. If I ate it now, it would be safe. Once the gryphon was emptied, I forced myself to roll inside of it, feeling the warm, wet carcass wrap around me. Making sure to cut some holes out for fresh air, I began reluctantly eating the heart and liver. It tasted foul, but I knew it would help me to heal and regain much needed energy. Shortly after, I entered a deep sleep.


	3. Encounter with a Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After surviving the first night, Rae finds herself face to face with a wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raenwynn Nemophilist is Wildhammer Dwarf on World of Warcraft created by myself. IC blog can be found at: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/raenwynnnemophilist.

Chapter 3: Encounter with a Wolf

A dense, frigid mist settled over the now cold carcass of the smaller white gryphon. Inside the gryphon, I began to stir. Dried blood, my own and the gryphons, cracked and flaked. Numb bruises began to awaken again with a deeper more dull pain, and old cuts stung as they reopened. I knew in my head if I did not get out soon, and find a way to cleanse and medicate my cuts, they would fester and leave me begging for my death. Not to mention, the carcass of the gryphon was more dangerous now than safe.

With a deep throated groan, I made myself move my arms enough to pry open the slit that went from chest to pelvis. Rolling out and into the freezing, but fresh air, I was hit with the glaring sun just beginning to rise. The ground beneath me squished with swampy water as I rolled, and tried, to stand. I ended up face down in the mucky water, sputtering foul tasting mud out of my mouth. “Alright, crawling it is,” I muttered to myself, my voice cracking.

I laid there on my side for a few minutes, listening for the sound of wildlife or water. Just faintly, I could hear a stream to my left. With an exhausted sigh, I began crawling towards it despite my muscles protesting with every movement. “I have survived one night, I can survive another,” I told myself. “I am a wildhammer, I will not quit.”

Hours passed, and the sun rose higher, a glaring ball of fire. Still, I crawled on, bit bit,the sound of the stream becoming louder with each inch forward. Finally, it came within sight. My muscles were on fire, screeching at me to stop, to just rest a little while. Stopping meant dying.

Whimpering in joy, my little hand touched the churning water, I had made it. I scooted forward enough to dunk my head in, and scrubbed my face clean. I just wanted the blood off; I still felt remorse for the gryphon that had saved me more than it could imagine. No matter how hard I scrubbed, I felt like it was still there, as if etched into my skin. Everything that happended, was hitting me and I was beginning to shake and curl into myself. I rocked myself back and forth, wanting to cry, but not being able to. I was too dehydrated, and my body could not produce the tears it ached to shed. I do not know how long I was there like that, but the sun was now at its zenith.

Slowly, the shaking decreased and eventually fully subsided. My breathing slowed, and I was unable to unfurl myself. I felt a state of utter calm, almost a euphoria, and started laughing. I do know know why I was laughing, but there I was. Bloody, bruised, in pain, soaking wet hair, and cold, I lay there laughing. The laughter began to ebb away, and I reluctantly rolled over to rinse the rest of my wounds. I would have to find the needed herbs later.

When I was about finished, I saw movement on the other side of the small stream. There was a younger wolf on the other side, brown fur thick and shining in the sun. We locked eyes, and it began to retreat, into the dark woods behind. Curious, I attempted to crawl towards it, but stopped when I realized I would be too slow to catch up. Deep down, I hoped it would return. Where there were wolves, there was food and shelter. Protection as well if I could gain their mutual trust.

For now, I peeled off my bloody, torn clothes and washed them as best I could. There was a smooth rock nearby that the sun shone upon and I laid them there to dry. Next to the rock, was a bush of berries that I recognized as being safe to eat. Crawling in my stark nakedness, and I made it over and started munching on some. The flavor was very sweet, with a tart aftertaste, and the covering was dark blue with a red-ish interior. I ate until the hunger subsided, saving some for later. It was my only known food source for the moment. Once my clothes were dried, I donned them and curled under a nearby bush. Night would come quickly, and I was too exhausted to do anything more than rest. Before I knew it, I was soundly asleep.


	4. The Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeking shelter for the night, Rae comes across a den with wolf pups, and is left with a decision to stay or risk another night out in the open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raenwynn Nemophilist is Wildhammer Dwarf on World of Warcraft created by myself. IC blog: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/raenwynnnemophilist.

Birds began chirping, and the midnight skies progressively transformed to a tangerine glow. As the sun ascended, the glow danced acrossed my eyelids, and the birds chirping tickled my ears, languidly arousing me. I grudgingly stirred beneath my makeshift hovel, and pried open my crusted eyes. My left eye was still slightly swollen, though it was beginning to decrease, and lose its tender feeling. As I moved my body to crawl out into the open, cold air, my muscles groaned in stiff protest. The pain was less this day, but walking was still out of the question. The ground crunched beneath me as I wiggled to a seating position and fished out my remaining stash of berries. The tender skin of the berry gave way beneath my small teeth, and rich, luscious juices filled my desert dry mouth. A soft moan escaped between my dry, cracked lips in delight, and my stomach growled deeply as if begging on it’s knees for more. With great haste, I devoured the rest of the scrumptious berries, and reluctantly moved away from the now empty bush. Water was of more importance now than food. Food could be found and caught easily enough. Instead of army crawling, I was able to slowly move on hands and knees, making the small trek much faster than yesterday. The cool air around the stream greeted me as I approached it. Dropping down to my abdomen, and cupping my tiny hands into a bowl-like shape, I slowly sipped the fresh, spring water. It appeared crystal clear, felt frigidly cold, and the water was also moving at a fast pace. All these factors made me feel safe enough to drink it. Hydrated, and fed, I knew I needed to keep moving. If I was to survive, I needed better shelter. Remembering the grey coloured wolf from yesterday’s encounter, I got back on my hands and knees and crawled through the stream to the other side. The water rushing past me in white rivumets bit through my thin clothes, and stung my skin with it’s algidity. It got as high as my torso as I scurried across, and nearly threatened to whisk me away. I made it across without harm, albeit shivering from the cold. I kept on crawling, staying in the rising sun as much as I could to stay warm and to dry off my soaked clothes. For hours, I adamantly kept moving, searching for more berries and a safe place to sleep. I also made sure to stay relatively close to the water. Without water, shelter, or food, I would die. It was high noon when I ferreted out a small cave made out of a tree trunk and large boulders. Cautiously approaching it, I peered in. There was just enough light to make out some brown and green tree needles, twigs, and two brown coloured wolf pups. For a moment, fear tightly gripped my heart and I froze. I was scared the mother would come back right this minute and mistake my intentions. Taking a few deep breaths, I calmed myself down, and looked at my surroundings. I did not see anything, and I was scared I would not find anything else. I could keep searching, or I could take a chance. With a sigh, I carefully crawled inside, careful not to wake the pups. I took the spare needles and branches and rubbed them on myself. At home I had begun my training to be a hunter at the insistence of my father, and now it was paying off. My scent would be on the needles and branches, and their scent would be on mine. With luck, I would be allowed to remain. Exhausted, I laid my head down, and instantly fell asleep. At least this way, I would die in my sleep if it came to it.


	5. Mammy is home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Face to face with the wolf from the creek, Rae fears for her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raenwynn Nemophilist is Wildhammer Dwarf from World of Warcraft created by myself. IC blog: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/raenwynnnemophilist.

Wet nose on my skin.   
Hot breath on my face.   
Course, drenched tongue along my cheek. My brain felt foggy, but I distantly felt those sensations. Once it clicked in my brain, I froze. Fear gripped my body like ice on the coldest day. I couldn’t move, but I could feel the animal sniffing at me, judging me for friend or foe. Would I become animal chow after all? Tears streaked down my face at the thought.   
Slowly memories of earlier clicked into place, and I gradually opened my eyes. The animal investigating me was a bigger wolf, with grey and black fur that shone in the dim light of the cove with a healthy nature. Our eyes met, and a low whimper escaped my cracked lips. Tears were flowing freely down my cheeks now, and my body began to shake with little tremors. I should have found an empty cave.   
A gasp of surprise exited my throat as the wolf began to lick my face, as if wiping the tears away with their long, course tongue. My fear increased, unsure of what they were doing. Thoughts racked my brain over and over of what could happen from here. Then they proceeded to nose some meat towards me. Was this an offering?   
Slowly and tensly, I reached for the meat and laid my hand upon it. Warm, wet blood and a smooth texture met my petite hand. Yet again, the wolf nosed it to towards me even more. With a confused look on my face, I took what appeared to be a liver and began hesitantly eating it. The wolf watched me eat it until it was gone before turning around to her group of pups.   
She laid down with them, but kept her eyes on me. It was apparent I could not be trusted yet. Peering outside the entrance to the shelter, I could see the sun was making it’s descent. Stars were beginning to make their appearance, and the forest was filled with noises of nocturnal creatures. I closed my eyes, and listened to it’s beauty, this was nature’s music. Sweet, blissful, calm enveloped me, and my muscles untwisted. My breathing slowed, and a smile breached my face. For the first time in my life, I felt pure joy. There were no parents around to abuse me. No Thanes to scowl at me like I was scum. This wolf may not trust me, but it did not judge me. We were just two souls in the world longing to survive the weaving of life and death. I could be free here. I could know what it was like to truly *live* .


	6. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking place 6 years later, Rae becomes known as the wolf girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raenwynn Nemophilist is a Wildhammer Dwarf on World of Warcraft created by myself. IC blog: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/raenwynnnemophilist.

Sweat cascaded down my face, and all along my sleek, toned body making my sun kissed skin gleam in the early morning sun. The sweet sensation of burning muscles spread all over me like a wild fire as my arms and legs pumped in a fast rhythm along the forest floor. To my left and right, several smaller thumps could be heard in the same rhythm as my own. My breath sounded ragged and strained to my ears, and great puffs of white exited my parched mouth. Brisk images whisked through my mind as we sped through the trees like the rushing of water on a river. Deer. Open patch. Berries. With a deep howl from the alpha, we all turned a slight degree to the left. There would be food, and full bellies tonight.

Short of the open patch in the trees, we all came to an immediate stop. Hunkered down on all fours, we waited enduringly, and quietly. There was no knowing when the right time would come until it was already upon you. This was the game of The Hunt. Minutes passed by, and muscles strained with prolonged tension. Sweat dripped down lean muscled skin, and breaths came out in little white puffs. With great patience, the time came, and they all moved as one unit, surrounding the deer in a circle.

The fastest ones, Dash and Pyro, got ahead of the others expeditiously, and seized onto the deer with a voracious hunger. The deer didn’t even have time to let out a sound before it was dead on the forest bed and oozing thick blood out of it’s fresh wounds. I scrambled forward and peered at our prize. The deer was small for our pack, but it would have to do. Something had been picking off our meat sources which left us little to eat recently.

As soon as the dear was on the ground, they gathered in and gorged on the prey. Using long nails, and teeth they dug in, the meat and blood still warm as it slid down their hungering throats. The metal taste of blood coated their tongues, and bits of blood smeared snouts and my face alike as claws and nails dug deep into the quickly disappearing carcass. The smell of a fresh kill hung in the air, and the squishing sounds of eating filled my ears. At the end, only the hide, bones, stomach, head, and the blood stained grass remained. With a wild howl, we all loped back home with full bellies and happy images ran through my mind from the other wolves.


	7. Whispers in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rae goes on a hunt for food, but they encounter an issue... Their meals are becoming few and far in between.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raenwynn Nemophilist is a Wildhammer Dwarf on World of Warcraft created by myself. IC blog: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/raenwynnnemophilist.

The sun was setting, leaving long shadows along the brown forest floor. Paws, and feet, ran along the cold ground in bounding leaps as they rushed home with full bellies. The temperature was dropping rapidly as night approached and they all huddled in closer to keep in the heat. The three day hunt had finally come to a close.

Worried thoughts still bounded through to her from the wolves. Three days and only one female deer had been found for food. Something was picking off their food sources and no one knew who. If it continued, a Wild Hunt would have to be issued to eliminate this enemy. 

The stars began peaking out above, one by one, in all their bright brilliance. The moon shone with them, a big ball of blue-white. I loved this part of the day the most. You could hear crickets in the grass, the pounding of paws as we rushed by, the breathing of the wolves in the same rhythm, the splash of water as we dashed across the stream, and the rushing of the water as they continued on. All of these astounding sensations, and more, enveloped me, caressing my skin, with pure ecstasy. I could feel the cold biting into my bare skin, the press of the pine needles on the bottom of my calloused feet, and the burning sensation in my lungs with each labored breath as we ran. It made you feel so alive. 

We encountered no other prey on our journey back, besides a measly rabbit. We saw no odd tracks, and no strange smells graced our noses. All was at it should be, besides the lack of prey. 

The cove came into view a few hours later, when the moon was at it’s highest peak. Inside, it was warm, and filled with part of the pack that had been left behind to guard the pups. Next fall, these pups would be big enough to come join the hunts. I curled up with them, smiling at their tiny forms as they kicked in their dreams. Across the way to the left, lay an older wolf. Two falls ago, he had been injured in a hunt, rendering him unable to continue in such a manner. At the time, he had been the Alpha, but was now reduced to being an Omega. The images that came through for him were of him facing off a bear to protect his pack. Strength. Dedication. Pain. Blood. This was the incident he had faced two falls ago. I called him Bear. 

Sleep enclosed me in it’s embrace shortly after laying my head down on the cold ground. I tiredly draped some furs over me as my eyes drooped closed.


	8. The predator and the Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack finds their food source thief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IC blog: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/raenwynnnemophilist.

The wind tickled my short, choppy, red hair as we watched the deer eating it’s fair share of grass. We lay low on the edge of the forest line, patiently waiting. It had been two days now of following the deer in hopes of catching it’s other predator. Over the last month, food had become even more scarce resulting in some wolves dying from starvation. Watching them howl as their caved in bellies growled, was torture. After a few days, the alpha ended their suffering, and used them as a means to keep the rest of the pack alive. My own sunken stomach growled at the thought of food. Even some berries would have been a gift from the Titans themselves. I blinked, and tugged myself back to reality. 

The sun was ¾ of the way on it’s descent, and no clouds were in sight. Crickets could be heard, but no skittering of squirrels and rabbits. Even those were dwindling. Nothing moved, save a bird or two, and my heart felt like it would hammer it’s way out of my chest. A burning sensation spread across my ribs, as I ached to not move, and my calves were on fire. 

With a jolt, a tall, green, four legged creature jumped out across the way straight for the deer. It moved with lightning speed, back hunched and a long spear in one hand. 

The deer barely had time to look up before it was killed with a spear through the chest. With a heavy thunk it fell over on it’s side, eyes glazed over and a pool of blood gradually increasing underneath is nut brown fur. The wolves around me tensed, ready to pounce should need be. Images and sensations of blood, pain, and starvation flashed through her mind. The air smelled of anger, and the need to exact revenge. The plan was to follow the Food Thief once found, making the predator into the prey. We would follow it back to it’s lair, wherever that be, and wait for the right moment to strike. Food Thief would die knowing the vengeance of a pack of starving wolves. 

*The Next morning*

The sun rose in its red orange brilliancy, and set, giving way to the frigid air that came with the milk-hued moon. Crickets stridulated in a fast harmony, and frogs croaked along the nearby pond as if nothing was amiss that night. Not one knew a hunt was in the midst that night, and the past 2 nights. Fatigue strained at their tired, lean muscles, strong lungs ached for much needed oxygen, and still they stalked. Nothing would stop their victory. The Food Thief was ahead of them, just within scent range, and moving fast. Ever since they had happened upon it 2 night previously, it had only stopped once. The wolves now knew its endurance was short, and its height also proved a great weakness. It ran on its two hind legs like myself, but the prints it left behind only had two toes instead of five. This creature had dependable balance despite this, and great night vision.

The pack would stalk it until they knew more weaknesses, and it lead them to it’s own pack. There, they could assess their plan: Once the time came, they would surround them like cattle, and attack swiftly. Until then, endurance and patience was a must.

Through thick, green trees, bushes, and cold ravines, they kept moving. Images of food, water, and rest buzzed through her mind from the wolves, mixed with images of bloody torn throats, blood soaked grass, and wolves howling in triumph. They could not let the rest of the pack down; this was a matter of life or death. Dying of starvation or exacting vengeance.

An image of a clearing ahead, and the sensation of *stop* brushed through her mind, and everyone came to a halt, breaths coming out in white puffs. The Food Thief had finally stopped to rest. Images of a strange blue creature curled up on a pile of tree needles, a leather pack next to it, and a long spear with feathers on it came to her. Some of the pack wanted to attack then and there, but the alpha growled at them, challenging them to go against his orders. They backed down, heads lowered and tails tucked, to go rest on their own bed of tree needles.

I followed suit quickly after them. It was wise to rest as much as you could before the hunt resumed. You never knew when you would be able to stop and rest again, and sometimes that rest landed you in what the wolves called The Wolf Dream. The forever sleep. I shuddered at the thought.

Before falling into a deep rest, I set some traps just in case some small game could be caught. In the meantime, berries, bugs, and water was what they had. Bugs provided the protein needed to sustain their muscle endurance. My stomach growled loudly at the thought of real protein in the form of juicy, red deer. Soon. Very soon.

As I dropped to the ground, fatigue hit my body like the whipping wind of a blizzard. Wrapping around each inch of me and pulling me down, down, down. My head hit the ground with a thud and darkness enveloped me like a dear old friend.


	9. Shaol'watha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rae and the pack set up to strike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IC blog: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/raenwynnnemophilist.

The next day, more running, sweat, and achy muscles ensued. Teeth were barred in an effort to keep up with the pack and not fall behind. Those who fell behind on a Wild Hunt were left behind. Sacrifices had to be made in the wild for the greater good of the pack; such was the hard truth. By midday, the alpha commanded them to stop. Up ahead, smells drifted down on the cool wind of cooked dear meet, and fresh baked goods. The wolves mouths watered, while some growled. Paws needed the dirt, and huffs of white air blew out of petite snouts. They were all anxious to finish the Wild Hunt, and come back to their mates victorious. New pups would be made, and food to be had.

However, they needed to lay low and preserve their energy reserves. They needed to observe the enemy in their environment and pick out their strick point. Shuffling forward on hands and feet, Rae looked out between some branches and saw more of the strange green creatures. There were campfires and their few buildings were made out of stone. Stone carvings of some face sat at the entrance, with towering archway. There were no guards in sight, but that did not mean they were not hiding. The alpha dispatched Pyro, and Shadowfang to go scout the trees skirting the camp. Their lean forms loped off into the shadows.

Next, Silvereyes and Fire were dispatched to watch the back. They would all be close enough to communicate still, allowing everyone to see all aspect of the camp. The camp was relatively small, and only housed 20 of the green creatures. More could be out hunting, so they stayed alert as they watched. The creatures all walked on their hind feet with a slouched posture. The women seemed less slouched than the males oddly enough. They ate their roasted dear in a fire place, and some an odd sort of clipped speech. When night finally fell, they ate more before retiring to their tents. The tents seemed to be made out of leather hide, and furs. Yet again, no guards. They would attack at night, killing them whilst they slept like a shadow consuming life in the dead of night without a sound. Tomorrow would be the day of revenge.

***To be continued***


End file.
